


Sinuary Project. Sinning is Winning

by RayofDawn



Category: Klylo Ren, Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Tfa, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, Dominatrix, F/M, Food Kink, HEA, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Kylo Ren, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sinuary, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Submissive Rey, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr: reylo-sin-anthology, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, boot kink, helmet kink, lemons lots of them, there will be more as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayofDawn/pseuds/RayofDawn
Summary: A look in to Rey's and Kylo's shenanigans throughout several AU. Created for the Sinuary project on Tumblr by the mods of the reylo-sin-anthology.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the last project that the fabulous mods of the the reylo-sin-anthology was January of Sin, in other words Sinuary. I loved being part of this and I tried to post one did for every day but alas.... Life. So with the help of my magnificent beta @isharan (the woman is a saint. Putting up with mr, my over exposition and never ending elipsses....) Managed to post on Tumblr a few prompts for sinuary. I'm posting all I posted on Tumblr here for a better reading experience for our fandom that I love. I will also post all those stories I didn't get to post on Tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January table of prompts. The Sinuary Calander.

What look forward for. 


	2. Sinuary Day Four - Dominatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo is a bad boy, but we'll behaved.

Rey was feeling antsy; there had been a change of teachers due to the head of The Philosophy department’s death. She hated Professor Hux, but at least he was tolerable. God alone knew what this new one would be like. Not that she was very interested in philosophy, being an Engineering Major, but hey, she needed the credits.

Her only saving grace of the night was Kylo Ren. Maz’s Garden of Pain was a very popular and quite exclusive BDSM Dungeon that was the only reason she was confident that she wouldn’t be recognized by anyone she knew. She needed to pay her tuition and rent somehow, and at least being a Domina here was a good way of making very good money without becoming a prostitute.

“Domina Nightshade? Kylo Ren is here,” one of the submissives informed her.  
“Thank you slave,” Rey answered, looking at her reflection once more. For some reason she always went the extra mile for Kylo. She still remembered the first scene they had together nearly four months ago. He was a giant of a man standing at six foot three; she thought that maybe for a moment there had been a misunderstanding, but no… He was a submissive and what a docile one he was too. He seemed to have taken a shining to her though… He made sure to have her as his Domina from then on.  
She looked over his wish card for the night. Punishment. Oh, but this was perfect. It suited her mood beautifully, though she would never over-do it. She was smiling as she changed into her outfit, or better yet… She took it off and changed her jewelry. He did want punishment after all. Rey adjusted her high heeled boots, checked her rhinestone choker and cuffs. As an afterthought Rey put some stick-on rhinestones around the top of her pussy, nipples and at the base of her tail bone. Satisfied with the effect she grabbed her soft black suede flogger and walked towards her appointed playroom.

There he was, on his knees with his head bowed looking at the floor. Rey liked seeing him like this. So beautiful. Bare, giving her a wonderful view of his sublime build, all defined muscles and pale skin. Skin that was marred with scars. How she wanted to hurt the one who made them. How she longed to kiss them; for the last few sessions, she had started neutering the unacceptable need to lift that head and kiss him gently while running her hands through his dark mane.  
“Kylo Ren!”  
“Domina.” He answered quietly, not looking up.  
Rey smiled tenderly. He was always like this at the start of every scene. “Kylo Ren! Look at your Domina when I talk to you,” she demanded. The effect was very satisfying. His eyes nearly popped out as he took her in. His cock stirred to life.  
That delicious cock had fueled her fantasies for quite some time before she had used one of their sessions to make a cast of it, and then commissioned two custom-made vibrators.  
She would play with them at night on the days he came to The Garden. Sometimes she played with them before going to class.  
If Maz ever found out she would rip her to shreds and fire her. There was to be no personal contact with the clients. This was a BDSM Dungeon not a brothel.  
“Does the appearance of your Domina please you Pet?” Rey asked calmly.  
“I’m the one who should please you Domina.” He was trembling quietly, the longer he looked at her. His lush lips were caressed by his soft pink tongue. She had wondered what those lips and tongue could do. There was a flush on his chiseled cheeks. He definitely liked what he saw. She was proud of her accomplishment. With him, there was never any doubt or awkwardness like with the others.  
“On your hands and knees pet, it’s time for your punishment. You will be flogged twice for each sin you confess. You are wearing your gift I trust?” Kylo answered affirmatively as he did as he was ordered, shifting his legs slightly open giving Rey a good view and access to his balls. His erection grew in anticipation.  
His gift was a very large butt plug. He had bought it after selecting it from The Garden’s catalogue she shown him on their first meeting. The first time he had put it on had been on their third encounter. He had moaned his gratitude as she worked the toy in him and came all over the floor once she was done. She made him kiss her feet instead of licking his cum off the floor. He had cried then. That had been when she had first started to care for him. He had put it on for every scene since and had cum with prostate stimulation alone. He would always thank her with tears in his eyes and a look of adoration before leaving. 

“Very good Pet. You know how to please your Domina. You do want to please your Domina don’t you?” Rey asked sweetly.  
“Yes Domina. All I want is to please you. Only You.”  
“Then you may begin your confession.” She assumed her position behind him.  
“I was happy to hear about my mentor’s agonizing illness,” he started.  
Two flogs hit him across his wide back.  
“I was happy to learn about my colleague’s demotion,” he went on after a moan.  
Two more flogs hit him on both sides of his muscled waist.  
He whimpered. “I was sorry that my mentor didn’t suffer more at his time of death.”  
Kylo Ren had a lot of issues, that was for sure. Rey flogged him over his shoulders. Even though she wasn’t putting much strength into her hits it would still sting and the angry red lines that emerged would be tender. She hoped he didn’t have many more sins or she would have to flog his chest in order to avoid breaking skin.  
“I dream… ” He faltered.  
“Yes?” Rey asked, uncharacteristically gentle.  
“I—I dream…” He faltered once more.  
“Pet??? If you don’t continue I will have no choice but to get my paddle and spank you hard…” Rey said coolly, though inside she was trembling. She had an inkling about what he was going to confess next. She had suspected and wondered about his unwavering dedication to her for some time. Maz had asked her about it once, but she had just brushed it off. But if Maz had started to wonder then there was something to it.  
“I dream…” he started, “I dream of you… I dream of you riding my cock and allowing me to cum in you. I dream of you giving me the privilege of licking your beautiful pussy.” That earned him one flog on each ass cheek. He raised his bottom more, presenting his balls to her. Rey’s eyed widened in realization when she understood what he was asking for. Before she could say anything he was confessing more.  
“I want to kiss you Domina. I want to hold you to me as you pump me to oblivion and then make me clean the mess I made in your pussy. I want to be tied down while you suck me till it hurts then feed me my cum… I dream of being yours. Fully. I dream of being your only pet. I WANT it, you so much,” he choked out with a strangled moan with tears in his eyes. He cried out and came hard as Rey flogged him lightly on his balls in response. He collapsed on the floor landing in the small puddle of his seed, boneless.  
Rey was not sure what to do with all this. Her hart was pounding against her ribs. She had to tread very carefully. As a Domina her first and only priority was her submissives health. Emotional, psychological and physical. And she cared for him. More than she should and for the first time in a very long time she didn’t know what to do.

She went to a cabinet near a corner of the room and took out a soft cloth and poured warm water and antiseptic into a clay bowl. She was supposed to put on a robe after the sessions ended but this time she didn’t. She kneeled next to Kylo’s prone body and saw his hopeful expression. She just smiled minutely and started tending to him.  
She worked in silence. When she was done she put everything were it belonged and then cleaned the mess on the floor just as swiftly. Rey grabbed a soft cashmere throw from the chaise longue she had in the room and pulled it over her gentle giant. He was still looking at her with hope and longing.  
“Kylo, you know we can’t. It goes against the rules,” she said gently.  
He closed his eyes as a few solitary tears escaped down his face.  
“I need this job. I can’t afford to lose it.”  
“Would you take me if you could?” he asked sadly. He looked like his world was ending.  
She didn’t even stop to think or consider the consequences of her admission. “Yes. I would. I would keep you and never let go. Don’t you see? That’s why we have to stop.” Kylo started shaking his head in denial. “Kylo… we can’t see each other anymore. This has to be the last time, “ she pleaded, she needed him to understand.  
It was a misconception that submissive were pushovers. Some of them with the right motivation could be lethal. The year before Rey had come to The Garden a Domina had died at the hands of a jealous submissive. She had a feeling that Kylo could become dangerous. And Kylo was a very large man.  
“No. I’ll be good, I promise. I won’t say anything more about my dreams. I swear,” Kylo said, his voice going hard. The hardest Rey had ever heard him.  
Rey carefully shook her head.  
“I’ll just come twice a month instead of once a week. We don’t have to stop, we don’t. Please,” he begged with a desperate edge to his voice. He looked so lost.  
Rey breathed in and compromised, praying that this was the right thing to do. “I’ll think about it… I’ll tell you what I’ve decided at our next session. All right?”  
“All right.” Kylo got up looking broken, holding the throw to him tightly. He looked at Rey with a hopeful smile and left, sniffing cutely.  
Rey sagged. She slowly got up and changed. Kylo Ren had been her last pet of the day, which meant she could go home and soak in her tub and relax. The fact that she was desperate, even after all that happened, to play with her Kylo cocks only showed how much trouble she was in.

The following Monday morning Rey sat down in the last row in the back corner of her philosophy classroom, nowhere near reaching a conclusion about her problem with Kylo Ren.  
She really hated this subject, but she needed the credit. It had become her mantra over the semester. Once the room was full, the new teacher stumbled into the classroom tearing some chuckles from the other students. Rey went cold and was on alert, desperately hoping that she was wrong. That height, those shoulders… It couldn’t be.  
The new professor mumbled a shy apology. But Rey was already frozen with dread. It wasn’t even because of the apology. No, it was his face. Lush lips, chiseled cheeks… Even with his hair pulled back and wearing glasses—and not to mention, ill-fitting clothes—her new professor was indeed Kylo Ren. A tiny part of her, though, was thrilled to find out how he would react.  
She was surprised to find that she actually paid attention and enjoyed the class. He had introduced himself as Ben Organa-Solo and whatever he was outside of classes, as a teacher he was sure of himself and dynamic. By the end of the lesson, after everyone left Rey slowly made her way to her professor. He had his back to her, arranging and collecting some papers.  
“Now I really need to think about this. And so should you,” she said gently. Teary eyed. This was a disaster. A complete disaster. He was her teacher and she was his Domina. Talk about an inappropriate relationship between a student and a teacher.  
He turned towards her rapidly. Rey could clearly see that her voice was the last thing he expected to hear. Finally, fully understanding the implication of her presence before him, Kylo Ren stood looking at her, a truly broken man.


	3. Sinuary Day Five - Food Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will never look at a fruit salad the same way.

Kylo cornered her on her way back to her room from her part-time job. He had somehow managed to get her a room on campus for free, even though the residences were closed due to budget cuts. Jessica and she were the only people in the building. But they had their own separate rooms on their own separate floors. No doubt to facilitate “Play Time.” 

“Well, well, well… what do we have here? I seem to have found a Little Rey on her way home,” Kylo taunted. She looked at him and not for the first time wondered WHY she accepted this arrangement. The shameful truth was she loved what he did to her body.   
“Have you eaten anything?” he asked a bit more gently.  
“Yes. I ate. Quite well actually, thank you. I don’t know what you said to Plutt, but it worked.”   
“Great. Then we can have dessert.” Kylo’s grin was wolfish as he held up a plastic bag full of fruit and other things. Dear Lord…. were those bananas? She looked at him suspiciously. This meant trouble.

Kylo took her to his dorm room. Apparently being the dean’s nephew meant he could have a private bathroom with a giant tub and shower. What a special little, no sorry, giant snowflake he was.  
The moment they entered the room, Kylo started kissing every inch of her skin as he stripped her. It was always like this. He would strip her, lavish her with nibbles and kisses, leaving her panting, and only then would he get on with his plans.   
Tonight’s plans included having her hands tied to his bed post. Kylo looked down on her as he slowly stripped. She really liked seeing his naked body. Maybe she would ask him if she could draw him sporting an erection. That would be fantastic. Once he was fully unclothed he picked up the bag and took out its contents. There was honey, chocolate, the bananas she had spied, and a couple of containers that had a variety of fruit in them.

“You know,” he explained, “I like fruit. It’s healthy for you. I mix it with all sorts of things: yogurt, chocolate, honey… but the other night when I was eating you out, it occurred to me… I wonder what fruit would taste like mixed with your essence? It would be, after all, the perfect mix of all my favorite things.” He arranged the containers around her, giving Rey a molten look.   
Settling down in-between her spread legs, he took a slice of peach and gently teased her lower lips. Rey squirmed and tried to close her legs making him drop the slice. Kylo stared at the peach slice and shook his head. “If you don’t stay still I’m going to tie your legs apart,” he scolded, giving her nub a quick tap with the banana he had selected in the meantime.   
Rey settled down at once, not feeling very inclined to be completely immobilized.   
Kylo was now tracing Rey’s pussy with the banana. It was starting to drive her insane. “Ohh someone's enjoying herself… So wet… Let’s see how this tastes.” He showed her the fruit smeared with her juices, then made a show of slowly eating it. “Mmm... better than honey. Want to try?”   
“I don’t really like bananas,” Rey told him, conflicted. She didn’t wasn’t sure how much she liked this game of his.  
“Too bad. They’re good for you, a rich source of potassium. Do you like strawberries?”   
“I like strawberries, apples and pears.”   
Kylo gave her a big smile, still chewing the rest of his banana. Swallowing his fruit he said happily: “That’s great. I’ve got all those.” He showed her a piece of apple and started rubbing it in her twat. When he was satisfied, he climbed up her body, peppering her with kisses and brought the apple to her mouth.   
Rey arched an eyebrow at him; Kylo shrugged and ate it. He then kissed Rey heatedly. Breaking the kiss and pecking her nose, he told her in a sing-song voice: “Our party will take longer if you don’t help me with our dessert, sweetness.” He crawled back down her body nipping and licking his way to her molten center. Rey felt something rubbing her clit and every once in awhile, being pushed into her slowly. She moaned in pleasure. Maybe she was starting to enjoy herself. She whimpered when she felt Kylo pulling back.

When he offered her a strawberry covered with her slick, she slowly ate it making sure to nibble his fingers as well. Kylo gave her a wicked smile in return. She didn’t know how long he teased her with the fruit, but she was a quivering needy mess by the time the only thing left to eat were the bananas. Those were promptly ignored. Rey jumped slightly when she felt Kylo’s tongue lavishing her core. His hum of satisfaction rumbled through her, making her feel more restless. She need to cum desperately. The bastard always dragged her orgasms out.  
“Do you know how delicious you taste right now? Here, have a taste.” Kylo descended on her, giving her a passion fueled kiss. Her natural musky taste actually meshed well with the sweetness of the fruit. She tasted like a savory fruit salad and she laughed quietly when Kylo said as much. She was panting by the time he untied her hands. He kissed her wrists and gently rubbed them. Then he looked at her for a moment. He would do that sometimes. Just stop and stare at her. It meant something; she knew it did, but what?  
“Do you prefer honey or chocolate?” he asked, getting up and grabbing both jars.  
“I love chocolate. It’s my favorite thing of all time.” Rey smiled, knowing where this was going. True to form Kylo opened the jar of chocolate sauce and spread his erect cock with the substance.  
“You can start by licking my hand clean.” He mischievously wiggled his fingers in front of him. Rey just shook her head and licked the naughty digits clean. Then getting on her knees she started to lick the head of Kylo’s chocolate covered member delicately. He growled and threaded his hands through her hair.  
“You better start sucking me off or I’ll leave you hanging… I still have that chastity belt,” he threatened. Rey slacked her jaw and swallowed him as far as she could. She was going to cum tonight and that was that. She sucked and licked the chocolate the best she could. Once he was clean and on the verge of cumming he gently pulled her from him.  
“The only place I’m cumming is in that sweet cunny of yours.” He planted a chaste kiss on her lips, then handed Rey the jar of honey. “Put the honey where you want me to lick you,” he said deviously. It was a good thing that Rey was flushed due to her arousal, so Kylo didn’t notice her embarrassment.  
Or maybe he did. He was looking at her knowingly. Gathering her wits, she dipped her hand in the honey jar and smeared honey on her breasts. It was Kylo’s turn to kneel and lick and nibble her soft mounds. But as soon as the honey was consumed he stopped. Rey squinted at him in displeasure. She then put honey around her center and looked at Kylo expectantly. He wasted no time in attacking her pussy with vigor.

Alas. Once again, as soon as there was no more honey he stepped back. Growling at Kylo in exasperation, she plunged her hand in the jar and gathered a larger amount of honey and smeared it all over and in her quivering quim. Kylo pushed her back onto the bed and dove in between her thighs. He licked and sucked and scraped his teeth wantonly at the honey smeared on Rey’s apex. Rey sighed and moaned in delighted pleasure.  
Having gathered all of it, Kylo closed in on her and angled his cock at Rey’s entrance, plunging into her with a growl, knocking the air out of her. He kissed her desperately, mixing the tastes together.  
Somewhere in the middle of the chocolate, the honey, their natural essences and Kylo’s desperate rutting, Rey came with a long loud moan. Kylo rutted her animalistically for a bit longer before he too came with a shout. He sagged boneless next to her, doing his best to collapse in a way he wouldn’t crush her. Rey chuckled tiredly, saying, “That must have been the best dessert I’ve ever had.”  
Kylo only hummed in agreement, completely spent, giving a breathless chuckle of his own.

The next day Rey walked through the halls of the Academy feeling heavy but content. Until she ran into Kylo Ren that is… Rey felt her cheeks heat. Kylo winked at her as he passed by.  
The bastard was eating a banana.


	4. Sinuary Day Right - Mutual Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey and Kylo discover the pleasure of... "Playing".

This wasn’t supposed to be happening. She wasn’t supposed to be completely naked, draped over Ben Solo while he had three of his fingers shoved up her pussy doing wicked, wicked things that made her moan in pleasure. She may be a virgin and she may have never done things to herself, but one thing was for sure: her body wanted more of this. She wanted more of this. And to think it was all because of that infuriating redhead.

Rey first found out that she had a crush on the boy currently nibbling her nipple when he saved her from being run over by a car. She was ten and he was eleven. The day she found out she had gotten a scholarship to attend The New Republic Academy of the Gifted had been the happiest day of her life. The Academy was running into financial problems and had to close the campus and student housing in order to save money. But none of that mattered. Not only was she going to get away from her foster father—for a little while at least, she would still have to work for him—but she was going to get an education, be someone and maybe get closer to the boy she was enthralled with.

Only two of those three things happened. Ben Solo had changed. He was no longer the sweet, shy boy of his childhood, saving little girls from certain doom. He was now a cold, arrogant self-entitled bastard going by the name of Kylo Ren. And he was never alone. Wherever he went he was flanked by Phasma, a tall cool blonde girl, and a prissy looking red-headed boy named Hux. They were part of an academic initiative to collect extra funding called The First Order, headed by some outside scientist called Snoke. She could tell from the way the other students reacted that going near them or engaging them in any way was trouble. Especially because Ben… Kylo was the Dean's nephew. So, mourning the loss of her childhood crush, Rey kept to herself, out of their way, and for the first time ever made a friend. Finn.  
Finn was a delightful young boy, kind and thoughtful. He had been part of The First Order Initiative, but had decided to leave. Those people were unbalanced mad men according to him. This of course made Rey’s goal of avoiding the Threesome of Stupid a bit hard, seeing as they would actively seek Finn out to call him traitor and other pointless things. They were quite unoriginal for such a bright bunch.  
No, the problem had been when Finn’s boyfriend Poe had point-blank refused to help Hux with one of his projects. It was a well-known secret at the Academy that all of Hux’s projects for the First Order were nothing but stolen ideas from other students. The only original concepts that came from those three were supplied by Phasma, and Kylo of course; he was undoubtedly the most intelligent male student at their school. Rey was the most intelligent female, which evidently made her smarter than him, according to Poe any way. Poe… she should thank Poe… and blame Hux.

She still wasn’t very clear on how she became involved, all she knew was it had started with Poe, escalated with Finn and ended with her punching Hux square in the face. She had given him a kick for good measure. Sadly, something told her that she, Finn and Poe were on the losing team once Professor Lando managed to find his voice. He had come upon them just as Rey punched Hux and dragged them to the Dean’s office. After all six had been interviewed separately by three different teachers, and after a four hour wait, they were promptly informed that although no disciplinary action was to be taken, if any of them were to find themselves involved in anything even slightly dubious they would be expelled. Violence was not tolerated, nor was theft and neither was harassment.  
It was only later that month that she found out the reason she hadn’t lost her scholarship and been kicked out was because none other than Kylo Ren had spoken in her favor. It was Friday and she had been running late to her last class of the day and decided to take a shortcut through the central garden. As she skidded into the hall she caught sight of The Threesome of Stupid and not wanting to face them, she hid in an empty classroom. She would much rather be late.  
She didn’t catch the whole conversation, although it could be more accurately described as Hux complaining, but she heard enough to know that instead of keeping to their side of the story Kylo had quite simply told the truth.  
“My uncle knows me Hux. Or have you forgotten that he saw me grow up? He knows when I’m lying. I’ve told you this countless times. Even Master Snoke saw the wisdom in my actions. Drop it or so help me I’ll drop you in the E.R.”   
Rey didn’t pay much attention to class after that. She was still in a daze as she walked to the small studio she had managed to rent, after work. Kylo had taken her side? Did that mean there was still a little bit of Ben in him? Was there still hope that he might turn his back on the First Order and leave, just like Finn had? Or did it mean he had an angle? Was he planning something? Trying to manipulate someone? If he was, then who, or what? To what end? Master Snoke? She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice the tall man standing right in front of her. Waiting. She only barely managed to stop before barging into him.  
Of course. It just had to be Kylo Ren himself.

“You missed your last class,” he rumbled by way of greeting.  
“I—I—um…” Rey was at a loss for words. Kylo took another step toward her.  
“You can’t miss your classes. You’ll lose your scholarship. You can’t lose your scholarship.” His deep baritone voice was circling her and drawing her into some sort of spell.  
“You shouldn’t walk home alone at night either. I’ll take you home.” He looked down at her intently. Rey swallowed thickly, trembling with some unknown emotion.  
“I’m already home. This is where I live, thanks,” she squeaked. This was ridicules she was a strong independent young woman. She did not squeak.  
“I’ll walk you to your door then.” Kylo was looking at her lips with a sinful smirk… this meant trouble. She should just tell him to sod off, then run up the three flights of stairs to her dingy studio.  
Instead she rasped, “If it’ll make you happy, sure.” 

Things became a bit of a blur after that. . He had sneered at the lack of lighting in the stairs and the fact that there wasn’t any elevator, she turned around and spat out a witty remark and then somehow there was kissing… lots of kissing… It had started out sweet and gentle and shy, until it became something else, something more… intense, with moans and teeth and heat… lots and lots of heat. Then she was in his arms, straddling his waist, and he was climbing the last of the stairs and somehow the door opened and she lost all of her clothes. Kylo ran his lips down her throat and latched onto one of her nipples, running his hand over the other one before starting to rub gentle circles over her covered sex. It made her dizzy because she had heard of these things, of course she had, but she had never gotten to try them. If she had only known.   
So now he was sitting on her bed, holding her in place against him with one very nicely muscled arm as he pumped her center with his other hand.  
One of Kylo’s fingers brushed over a spot that made her mewl and tremble with pleasure.  
“Is this it? Is this your magic spot, princess?” Kylo asked, voice strained as he found the place once more and pushed a finger against it. Rey cried out wantonly. “You know… I think it is… Do you want me to touch it some more? I want to touch it some more… Can I? Please?” Rey got the impression that he wasn’t asking out of politeness, there really wasn’t anything polite about what they were doing, but more just to torture her and force her to admit that she was liking… this…  
“Yes… please God don’t stop. Please…” Rey begged, not ashamed at the least. She was woman enough to admit that she was enjoying herself and that she wanted more. And more is exactly what she got. Throwing her on the bed, Kylo stood up and started to take off his clothes. The sight stopped Rey from protesting both his manhandling and stopping the wonderful ministrations his fingers had been making in her twat. Kneeling next to her, he brought one of her hands to his big, hard, hot member. It felt like silk and velvet at the same time. Kylo shuddered as he ran their hands up and down his length.  
“Can you touch me like this?” he pleaded sweetly.   
Rey was captivated by how the arrogant Kylo Ren could sound so… fragile. She smiled at him. “I can’t think of a better thing to do at the moment."   
Kylo smiled genuinely and bent down to kiss her once more. Once Rey had gotten the rhythm just how he liked it, he ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the moment.   
Rey, on the other hand, was transfixed. She caught herself wondering what he would taste like, if she could fit him in her mouth all at once. She really didn’t have much of a gag reflex, so she supposed she could manage it.   
Kylo began to caress her folds, maintaining the same rhythm that she was currently using on his member. She cried out as he inserted two of his fingers and set out on a search for that little magic place that would make her see stars. He found it easily, concentrating his efforts on hitting that spot every other stroke using his thumb to rub her swollen nub. Each time he hit that place, Rey would spasm a little, gripping Kylo’s cock with a bit more force making him groan. He left her hair and started to play with her pebbled nipples.  
“Look at me!” he demanded hotly. Rey dragged her eyes up his well toned eight pack over pale skin peppered with a constellation of dark moles. Kylo Ren was a beautiful man. Finally looking at his flushed face, Rey took in his thick pink lips, reddened and kiss-swollen, parted slightly as he panted rapidly. His look seared her with its heat and she couldn’t be sure, but… was that adoration? She was mesmerized.   
They started to speed up their ministrations. Rey was starting to feel an urgent pressure build in her lower abdomen. Kylo’s fingers launched an unforgiving assault on Rey’s sopping pussy, as she felt her walls began to flutter around them she was no longer able to maintain her persistent rhythm and instead started pumping him jerkily.  
Rey screamed as she felt a wave of pleasure erupt from her center, stealing any ability to breath or see or hear. She briefly wondered if she was squeezing Kylo a little too hard, but soon she felt him collapse against her, kissing every inch of her face, neck and chest. Finally he took hold of her hand and kissed it fervently.   
Coming back to herself, Rey ran her hand through Kylo’s thick obsidian mane, grasping his attention. He kissed her passionately, holding onto her tightly. Picking her up, he walked into her modest bathroom, set her inside the shower and started to run the hot water. It was only then that Rey noticed her breasts and stomach were covered in come, as was his abdomen. He gently placed her under the hot stream of water and washed her, all the while stealing kisses from her.   
Once they were done, he dried her body and her hair, only then drying himself. Rey was desperately trying to stay awake, but was fighting a losing battle. The last thing she felt was Kylo tucking her in her bed and asking her shyly, “Can I stay?”   
Rey smiled sweetly and gave a groggy yes. As Kylo cuddled up to her, surrounding her with his larger frame, Rey thought she heard him ask, “Can I keep you?”   
Sure that she had misunderstood, Rey said yes anyway.


	5. Sinuary Day Ten - Breylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Little Rey plays with The Twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been in a three some so I have NO idea if any of this is realistic. I wrote this counting on extensive research on Google and the one VERY UNCOMFORTABLE conversation with a friend. The anonymous comment option is able so if there is something off feel free to rectify.... And remember: haters, Angus and shamers.... Long way round no ones intrested.

They had in a sense watched her grow. They were seven, she was four and she was a sweet trouble maker. She had spent the better part of that summer terrorizing them, to the point that they had taken to hiding in their tree house near the end of it. They had grown up together but as she grew they started to notice certain changes.   
They had come back from a trip across Europe when she was sixteen. They were nineteen and somewhere in between going to college and backpacking through Europe… by God had she grown. She was getting ready to dive into their parent’s pool wearing a tiny beige bikini. The rest of the summer had been hell. True to form she was terrorizing them again.

“Matt… You’re growling,” his older brother said.  
“She’s a damn child; she’s fucking hot and nearly naked Ben!!!” was the younger, by ten minutes, man's desperate response. “We’ll end up in jail if we don’t watch it.”  
“The hell??? We’re not THAT old,” was Ben's pointed replay.  
“Still…” Matt said in a strangled cry. “She’s sixteen, she’s still a minor and we’re technically legal adults. We could go to jail.”  
“You think I don’t know that??? The girl’s parading herself around her yard and in ours, wearing obscene bikinis. Not to mention she’s always rubbing herself all over that damn boyfriend of hers… Oh God. There she is… ohhh that ass… look at that ass… Matt… We’re sick, there’s something wrong with us…” Ben said in a hushed tone. They had taken to hiding in the attic of their house. Bad idea. It just gave them a better view of their sinful, but under-aged neighbor’s room.  
“She’s doing this on purpose. I swear she is. It’s the only logical explanation.” Matt had quite literally started to drool as he said this.   
Rey was dancing sensually in her room wearing nothing but her baby blue underwear with the curtains open. When her boyfriend joined her, things quickly escalated. Luckily the twins had the presence of mind to step away (running for dear life all the way to the garage on the other side of their parents’ house) from the attic window.  
“About that doing it on purpose thing… you know, provoking us? Let's test it shall we?” Ben said later that night.  
“How?” Matt asked, sending a silent prayer to the heavens above. He was used to his brother’s schemes.  
“We pay attention. You show up, I hide and watch and vice versa.” Ben was very satisfied with his plan. Matt liked it too. It was simple.   
Later that week after a disastrous pool party, Ben dragged Matt out and up into their old tree house. Quite the feat, considering that both men now stood at six foot three.   
Rey had somehow “accidentally” walked in on a peeing Matt and got quite the eye full. Matt had retreated to the attic and stayed there for the remainder of the day.   
“That minx. She did it on purpose. I saw the way she was looking at your… you… that… not to mention she has been watching you all week,” Ben said.  
“I told you so. She eyeballs you every chance she gets, not to mention she was paying extra special attention to your nana regions after the… incident. So wait… she's checking BOTH of us out?” Matt asked, bewildered. Then looking at himself and his brother he added as an afterthought: “Ambitious girl…” His smirk could only be described as naughty. “Good thing we like to share.”  
“I know right…” Ben answered with an evil smile. “We just have to wait till she’s legal. It’s bad enough we are very sick individuals, let’s not break the law ok?”   
“Yes… Yes… Exactly! We cut our vacation short. We’ll leave tomorrow. We come back next year for a week and then leave again… better not to try our luck. Then when she is legal we come back and … and…” Matt went mute. His eyes grew to the size of saucers. “IS SHE FUCKING HER BOYFRIEND AGAINST OUR FENCE???” he cried in a strangled shout.   
Ben had been subdued into silence.   
“We are perverted, sick sexual deviants. We should be in jail,” Matt said lying back and trying to tune out their neighbor’s sex sounds.  
“Little girl, little girl… just you wait till you're all grown up,” was all Ben could say, lying down next to his twin.  
* * *   
The next year they went back home for exactly one week… one very taxing week. Sweet little Rey had found the joys of playing with toys.  
“Ben… Is that a butt plug?” Matt wondered, mesmerized.  
“Yes. A very large butt plug. Matt? Does that vibrator look right about your size?” Ben asked, watching the purple appendage disappear into Rey’s pretty pink pussy.   
“Yep. You know what else, we’re breaking the law right now. I’m sure of it.” Matt took a step back… and another. Once more, they finally managed to retreat to the garage.   
“So… at least we now know that she likes DP…” was all Matt said after three hours of silence.

* * * 

The year Rey turned eighteen the twins didn’t make it home for the holidays for more than a couple of days. Rey had gotten a job so they thought they wouldn’t see her. No such luck. They woke up to splashing in the middle of the night. Leia had told them that Rey would go for a midnight swim when she came from work and they figured that it was her. The night they left, they nearly had a heart attack. Sweet Young Rey, now legal at the age of eighteen, was skinny dipping…   
“We can’t stay. Shit,” Ben whined.  
“Next year. We’ll just pass by the pool now and next year Mom and Dad won’t be here for the second week so we’ll just… next year…”   
“Yeah next year… Quick she's coming this way!” Making a show of packing their respective cars, they acted surprised when they saw Rey.  
“Hey. I heard you guys were here. Not staying huh?” she asked, sweetly wrapped in a soft looking robe.  
“Yeah… You have no idea how we hate this,” Ben said truthfully.  
“But we’ll be here the whole of next summer though. You?” Matt asked casually.   
“Oh yeah. Definitely. No odd jobs next year. See you guys then,” Rey told them as she turned away towards her house.  
“Oh you bet you’ll see us, you hellion,” Matt muttered under his breath.   
Ben just chuckled darkly.

* * * 

The next summer, they had gotten home later then they had wanted. Still, Rey’s room lights were on so they headed up the attic. Forty minutes later Matt was calling her from their mother’s phone.   
“Tell me again why do we have mom’s phone?” he asked while he waited, staring at the girl in the next house as she regained some of her composure so that she could answer the phone.   
“Because they’re at some no-phone retreat to work on their relationship… How close do you think she was to cumming?” Ben answered, fixated on Rey’s naked figure.  
“Very close. She’s seething. It’s going to be a tight fit down there…” Matt eyed Rey’s glistening pink pussy.   
“Just how we like it… here we go,” Ben said, as Rey answered the phone.  
Matt put the phone on speaker. They both were sporting a dark sinful grin.   
“…Leia I thought you left already. Is everything alright?” Rey sounded winded.  
“Just fine,” Ben said. Rey was looking at her phone. Matt snickered.  
“Ben??? Is that you?” she asked, with a slight tremor in her voice.  
“And Matt. The two of us,” Matt piped in.  
“At the same time,” Ben added. Rey closed her eyes in response.  
“You know little Rey… You should learn how to close your curtains,” Matt said matter-of-factly.  
“Unless the show we just saw was for us. In that case, carry on…” Ben was fast to say.  
Rey opened her eyes at that. But instead of shying away, she came closer to her window and looked for them. Ben went to turn on the attic light and returned to his spot in record time. She smiled up at them.  
“Hello boys… Enjoy the show?”   
“Hmmm yes we did. Sorry for interrupting,” Ben rumbled darkly back to her.  
She laughed breezily. “True, I was about to cum all over my toy when you called. Anything you want or need? I want to get back to what I was doing. You can keep on watching if you want...” Rey was rubbing her nipples with her free hand. Her breathing was starting to get labored and she was twitching and squirming. Before either of the two men could say anything she spoke up: “Hold on, I forgot to turn off my bullet in my rush to answer the phone.” She turned back to her bed and fondled with something small. She returned to the window and looked at the twins while fiddling with her glistening twat. “What was that?” she asked when she heard Matt’s growl.  
“It’s Matt…” Ben said. Both men looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. The time for games had come to an end. It was time to see just how brazen little Rey was. “He’s growling! Personally I’m parched.”  
“Oh? Why?” she asked innocently. Too innocently.   
“Because we want to eat your pussy.”   
“And that sweet looking ass hole,” Matt offered.  
“And that wicked mouth of yours, of course.” Ben interjected, eyeing Rey’s reaction. She run her tongue over her bottom lip and plunged her fingers in her center, her nipples hardening even more.   
“Fuck them too… can’t forget the fucking… Cocks, toys, fingers; you name it,” Matt reminded them.  
“At the same time,” Matt and Ben concluded together..   
“I’ll be honest though…” Matt said. “You’re so petite. Nice and dainty. And we’re nothing short of brutes… And big. As you know.” He thought of her walking in when he was peeing, and her fake surprise. “I can’t wait to see those pretty, pretty holes of yours ruined.”   
Rey started sucking the fingers she had just pulled out of herself.   
“So why don’t you put on the silk robe I can see from here, grab your toys and come on over? Unless you want to go back to your toys… we like watching you play with them. Don’t we Matt?” Ben asked with bated breath.  
“Yeah… sure we can watch her play. You can even fuck us one at a time if you want. It’s all up to you,” Matt answered sincerely.  
“No… I want you two to fuck me. But I’ll only come over if you promise to fuck me extra hard. I love having my pussy pounded. Promise?”   
“What about your ass? Like getting that sweet ass pounded?” Matt asked, licking his lips.   
“Yeah… but I’ve never had both of them fucked at the same time. Now do you promise or not?” she asked again childishly, though the way Rey was pulling on her nipples, smiling devilishly, countered her tone. The slick sliding down her legs did, too.  
“We promise,” both swore.   
Matt then said. “You know what? Forget the robe, come in from the back, with nothing but your toys. We’ll open the door for you.” They saw Rey switch off her phone and turn to gather her things. She looked out the window once more and caught the twins stripping. The last thing they saw was Rey walk out her room, large purple vibrator in hand.  
They rushed down the stairs already hard and naked. They reached the door before Rey got there and quickly discussed their strategy.  
“So how do we do this? Finalizer? Starkiller?” Ben looked out the window to see if she was coming.   
“Resistance? First Order? No wait… Alliance first. Second that door opens and then…”   
“And then we go for the First Order. But we don’t let her come just yet…” Ben suggested.  
“Yes, yes exactly… and before we start we sit her down on her toys and play around with the settings…” Matt summarized. They had been doing this for a very long time.   
Ben just nodded in return. “We’re going to keep her, aren’t we?” he asked his brother simply.  
“Of course. She’s too sublime to give up.” The minute Matt saw Rey stuttering towards the door he raised his hand to signal his brother.  
They opened the door at the first knock.   
“Good evening, boys.” She saluted prettily.   
“No, not yet—” Ben started  
“—But it soon will be,” Matt finished.   
Rey just giggled at that and then moving toward them she cooed: “Ohhh but what big boys you are. It’s a good thing I like my toys big too or we would have a lot of work to do…” 

The twins smiled and murmured in agreement as Rey, having put her purple toy, the remote controls for both her toys and a piece of funny looking fabric down on the counter, reached for the twins’ respective manhoods and was now gently and slowly pumping them.   
Both men ran their hands over her body at an equally gentle and slow pace, forming an odd three-way hug as Rey spoke. Tearing her hands away from them, Ben grabbed her arms and gave her a long hard kiss as he angled her body away from his.   
Rey squealed in delight when she felt Matt licking deeply and sucking her pussy for all he was worth. Ben reached one hand down towards her ass and started to apply pressure to her bullet, working up a fast but steady and insistent rhythm. Ben’s other hand palmed her right breast, while Rey played with her left one. Ben’s kisses became more obscene, the louder Matt’s slurping became. Eventually she broke the kiss, panting, holding onto Ben the best she could. Matt was looking up at her as he suckled on her swollen nub while he plundered her warmth with only one of his long fingers. 

Just as Rey was about to cum, they stopped. Matt stood up and kissed her wantonly. She broke the kiss to lick the rest of her essence off his face. Turning her back to him, Matt started massaging her breasts. Ben was already kneeling, blowing softly onto her swollen red cunt. As soon as he was sure that she had receded from her edge, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and started licking her apex.   
While Matt was all sucking and deep licks, Ben preferred shallow, quick licks, scraping his teeth over her sensitive womanhood every once in awhile. Rey had taken it upon herself to resume what Ben had been doing earlier with her rear toy. When she started crooning obscenely, both men looked at each other over the expanse of her delightful young body and stopped what they were doing once more. Just to be sure that Rey didn’t take matters into her own hands, Ben and Matt each took one of her hands and pried it away from her, chuckling darkly at her pitiful whine.   
Once Rey had calmed down enough to be coherent she once again surprised the twins. Expecting frustration and anger, she instead rewarded them with a raspy chuckle of her own. “Hmmm… I’m enjoying this game…” She rubbed her back against Matt’s broad chest and rubbed the leg that had been resting on Ben's shoulder up and down his strong leg. “Do you always do things in twos?” she asked, biting her lips as she looked heatedly at Ben. Ben smirked at her.   
Matt answered her. “Oh yeah. Always… We pick where we want to start and then we switch.” He had restarted rubbing Rey’s mounds.  
“But what about cumming? Men can’t cum twice in a row?” Rey asked, genuinely interested.   
Ben was the one to answer this time, as he started rubbing her inner thighs with his thumbs. “We do it in a roundabout way. I cum in your pussy, he cums in your ass and tomorrow he cums in your pussy and I cum in your ass. Same thing for oral…”   
Rey’s answer was a breathy moan. Ben had started fiddling with her engorged nub and Matt was rolling and gently pulling her nipples.   
“That sounds like fun,” Rey finally said, threading her hands in Matt’s hair. “I want to play this naughty game for a bit longer if you boys don’t mind.”   
“We don’t,” they both answered.   
“Let’s go upstairs,” Ben suggested, stepping away from her while Matt did the same. Matt turned toward the counter where Rey’s treasures sat, having had a very naughty idea when he noticed exactly what the funny piece of fabric was. Smiling devilishly, he picked it up and showed it to his brother. “Look at what our precious little Rey brought with her.” It was a panty harness designed to keep a vibrator in a woman’s pussy.   
“Little Rey… I am a fan of how your mind works,” Ben exclaimed brightly.   
Giving another girlish giggle, Rey once more adopted an innocent demeanor, swaying her body side to side while circling her areolas delicately with her fingers. “Do you want me to wear them while I climb up the stairs?”  
“Oh yes!” both men moaned. They sprang into action, noticing how Rey was eyeing their bobbing erections greedily. Grabbing the vibrator, Ben told her to pull her legs apart. She sweetly obeyed and cooed just as sweetly as he inserted the toy in her sopping cunny. He held it in place as Matt slipped the special underwear on her, finding that the panty harness was one size too small. Rey for her part seemed to enjoy playing with the twin’s obsidian locks. “I love the tight fit. Keeps my toy in place, nice and snug. I like it big and close in my tight holes…” she explained innocently. Both men looked at each other and smiled.  
“You just keep on talking and acting like that—” Matt started.  
“—and we promise to fuck you hard and be as filthy as you want,” Ben ended.  
“I like the sound of that,” Rey accepted, looking very satisfied. “I’ve been dreaming about the two of you fucking me since I first saw you with Jess, when I was fifteen,” she confessed. Ben and Matt looked at her with surprise.   
“You caught us? When?” Ben asked, shocked.  
“In the pool house, in the middle of summer, before she broke up with Matt.”   
“So basically you’ve been provoking us because you wanted us to fuck you as hard and dirty as we could, since you were fifteen?” Matt asked, just to be sure.   
“Yep. And now look at us playing wicked games and having filthy fun…” Rey answered, adopting her childish persona once more. Having yet to pull her undies over the globes of her ass, she gasped and cooed coyly when the twins each spanked one of her ass cheeks hard. Slipping the underwear over her reddening bottom, Ben and Matt took one remote each, without seeing who got what, and looked at her, smirking.  
“We’re going to call you Little Rey when you’re being a naughty little girl and when you want to be extra filthy, filthier than usual: Little Slut. It’s your choice how hard and how far you want to go. We are now, however, going to the attic,” Matt informed her. “That means you have to climb three sets of stairs.”  
“If you stop, falter or fall we’ll pull down your special panties and give you a hard smack,” Ben told her. “Once we get to the attic, we’ll count how many smacks your pretty, pretty ass got and if it’s more than ten we’ll stimulate your pussy some more until you’re ready to cum, and then smack your pussy once each as punishment.”  
“You’re not allowed to fail on purpose. If you do, we’ll know. We’ll take turns edging you non-stop until tomorrow night, and make you swallow our cocks to take our edge off. Then we’ll fuck you outside and call you Little Slut, so that Mr. Snoke can see what a wicked filthy little girl you are,” Matt said.   
Rey smiled impishly at them, then bit her lip. “But I love the sound of both those games, so in the end I win…” she said, sticking to her childish voice, then added, “I always get what I want when it comes to sex. Don’t be mad…”   
Matt and Ben smirked once more and just shook their heads, looking at each other. The girl was a hellion. And they loved her all the more for it.   
“We’re soo going to keep her,” Matt said.  
“Yes we are!” Ben agreed. Having said that and admiring Rey’s naughty grin, he simply told her to start walking. She made a big show of it, jiggling her ass towards the naked men before heading to the stairs.   
When she reached the third step, Matt turned on his remote, putting it on the lowest setting. He had gotten the bullet.   
Rey let out a satisfied wail, but kept on walking, not faltering once.   
“Why do I get the impression that you’re used to walking around with a vibrating bullet stuffed up that sweet ass of yours?” he asked suspiciously.   
“Because I am… I clean my room and do the house chores with my bullet on. I ride my bike sometimes too,” Little Rey told them sweetly. They were halfway up the second set of stairs when Ben started his remote, also on its lowest setting.   
Rey did falter then. She shuddered and gave out a long moan.   
“Ah, you don’t walk around with your vibrator on, do you?” he asked her with a satisfied smirk. Matt just laughed quietly next to him.   
“No… I’m not alone as much aaaas I waaant to be honesssst… so I can’t en- en- enjoy myself like I waaaant ohhhhhhhhh thisss isss sooo gooood...” She moaned as she fell onto the steps.   
Just as they promised, Ben pulled down her panties and then told her, “You get two smacks from both of us for faltering and then stopping. That means four solid smacks.” But before the twins administered their punishment they put the toys one level higher. The added grinding made Rey whimper even more.   
“Higher… higher… spank me with the setting higher…” she moaned wantonly. The twins obliged by setting the toys another level higher. They administered their respective punishments, one at a time. She cried out in pleasure after each blow to her soft red rear.   
Ben then switched the vibrator off, while Matt turned the bullet back down to its lowest setting. Matt kissed and licked her hot ass cheeks and rubbed them gently to ease the sting. When she had time to calm down, Matt covered her bottom with one last kiss. Ben helped her up and fondled her perky breasts, waiting for her to regain her footing.   
Little Rey resumed her trek up the stair, sighing. “One of these days we have to play a game where I come like that… One of you spanks me while my toys are at their highest level and I deep throat the other and then you switch. Isn’t that how you do it?”   
Ben just let out a strangled cry. Rey was going to kill him if she kept this up.  
“Only if you swallow our cum…” Matt bargained. Her counter offer made him stumble.  
“Ok… but then I want you to take pictures of me afterwards. We have to record everything we do. And I get to choose the titles, like when you fuck me in the garden the title can be: “Little Slut gives Mr. Snoke an eyeful.” Deal?” She reached the attic door and turned round to face the amazed twins.   
Dropping her act momentarily, she stretched her arms above her, pushing her firm breasts toward them and moaned sinfully.  
“You are literally everything we have ever dreamed about in a woman our whole sexual lives,” Ben breathed.  
“We’re so happy we know you. Hell, we’re privileged—blessed even. You’re our dream come true,” Matt added.  
“Aww… That’s so sweet guys, I think we’re a perfect fit too.” Rey smiled. “So... are we getting this show on the road or what? I want to plaaay,” she whined, falling back into her Little Rey persona. She turned around, opening the door, and walked into the attic. The men quickly followed. 

Once inside they put on their business faces.   
“Very well, Little Rey,” Matt started. “You are going to sit on that chair so that we can have a chat. Then since you like pictures so much, I’m going to take some pictures of you. We won’t be filming anything tonight. Tonight it’s about us.”  
“If you may…” Ben called, already standing by the chair. Rey calmly walked toward him. Once she was standing in front of him he slowly pulled down her underwear taking care not to dislodge her toys and then held the vibrator in place while Rey sat down on the chair with her legs opened wide, falling over the simple wooden kitchen chair’s sides. Ben then angled her slightly to the front so that she could hold on to the corners of the chairs base. By doing so she was angled so that her body weight and gravity would put pressure on the toy currently lodged in her extremely wet twat. It also pushed her delectable ass out giving them a very clear view of her bullet, plus the position also made her tits hang slightly. “Are you comfortable?” he asked.  
“Yes, very. Thank you.”   
“The reason you’re sitting like this is so that we can see your pretty titties jiggle,” Ben said playfully as he cupped her breasts and shook his hands to exemplify. Matt had in the meantime retrieved his professional camera and was now heading towards them.   
“What a beautiful sight this is. Yes, indeed.” Matt gave Rey’s ass a soft caress. While Ben moved back toward the bed to finish some last minute touches, Matt started taking his pictures. “Little Rey, be a good girl and look at me. Give me your best smile.”   
Rey turned her head backwards and looked straight at the lens, giving him a big innocent smile. After taking the first picture, Matt took a few steps back so that he could get her naked form in focus. He had to take a few steps to the side as well; he wanted to catch the bullet. Rey, to her credit, kept her innocent smile. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Matt asked amused.  
“Uh-huh... I’m enjoying myself a lot,” Little Rey enthused.   
Matt knelt down on one knee to get a better view of her apex; the toy hidden in it could still be seen. He took a close up photo of her ass and then a couple walking slowly around her. She kept her smile in place all throughout, except in the last one. Stepping away from her so that he could get all of her in focus; she looked directly at the lens and winked, smiling deviously. Matt and Ben just stood in awe of the magnificent young woman they had in front of them.  
“You truly are beautiful,” Ben said, mesmerized. Matt just nodded his agreement. Rey blew them both a kiss.   
Sitting on the mattress, the twins noticed Rey frown.  
“What is it? Is there something wrong?” Ben asked with a start.  
“No it’s nothing. It’s just… where did you get that bed?” Rey asked intrigued. Ben started laughing while Matt explained: “Mom decided that she wanted to redo her room about five years ago, only Dad didn’t adapt to the mattress, which meant that she had to buy another one, leaving a brand new California king-size mattress gaining dust in the attic. Their new mattress was too small for the base, so that came up here too. And presto… Big bed for us to play in. It’s clean, I promise. No dust.”   
“None.” Ben piped in. He then went on to say, “First we are going to lay down some ground rules and give you all the information you may need. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask. Then I’m going to turn on the vibrator at its lowest setting and you have to sit still and tell us what you want us to do to you in detail and calmly, alright?”   
“I understand Ben,” Rey accepted primly.  
Ben nodded and continued, “First off: Just like you’re Little Rey, we have other names too. I’m Kylo and Matt is Ren. We’re part of an exclusive group called The Knights, not very original, but what we lack in originality we more than compensate in kink and fuckery. We have a secret online site where we post homemade videos, photos and sometimes we live stream our encounters, BUT only with the full knowledge and CONSENT of who we are with. All the Knights also get together once a year for some fun. Basically, what we are saying is that we won’t do anything without your consent first. We will always ask you if you want to play and what you want to do. Tonight it’s only about us. These photos Matt took are for you to keep. You’ll have all the time to think about it and we’ll just keep on playing. Any pictures or movies made will be for you only.”   
“If at any time you want to stop or call things off you can,” Matt added seriously. “All we ask is that we have an adult conversation about it. We aren’t sexual deviants nor are we predators. We don’t want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable in any way. The last word will always be yours and if you ever just want to have vanilla with one of us just say the word. Honesty is our only rule and the only thing we want is for you to feel safe, comfortable and only do what you want to do. It’s your body. It’s our privilege to have access to it.”   
Rey stayed silent for a bit and then nodded in affirmation. “I understand what you’re saying and I appreciate how you’re dealing with this. Thank you. I knew you wouldn’t treat me like a cum toy or a cum tank. I need to think about this group of yours though… Let’s just have fun these next couple days and see where we are then, and how I feel about it. Ok?”   
“Brilliant,” they both replied.   
Matt clapped his hands once and walked over to an old dressing table. “Let's get on with these festivities shall we? My balls hurt and this erection is starting to feel way too tight.”  
“Unfortunately there will be no raw fucking until we all get tested and you get on some contraceptives more reliable than the pill,” Ben said, picking up the remote control to the vibrator. “We’re clean and I’m sure you are too, but it’s a matter of trust. We want to start things with complete clarity. And even though you may be on the pill, things are going to get fucking wild, you may actually forget to take it, not to mention that condoms to rip… especially when playing it rough. You’re too young to have to suffer any accidents.”   
Rey agreed with his reasoning, but informed him that she was in fact on the pill, just as he turned on the toy. She withered for a bit until she gained control of her wits, then watched the twins attentively as they got their condoms. They turned toward her.   
Matt, donning the persona of Ren, demanded darkly, “So, Little Rey wants our dicks in her. Tell us, Little Rey… what do you want us to do to you?”  
“Be very specific and tell us very calmly…” Ben, as Kylo, warned coolly.  
Little Rey batted her eyelashes innocently. “First I want to lick your cocks and suck your tips. I’ve been wondering what they tasted like since I was fifteen. Then I want Ren to put my bullet on its highest setting and press it in and hold it there, while Kylo pulls my vibrator out of me, but not all at once and it has to still be on. After that I want Ren to lower the setting again and throw me on the bed so that Kylo can lick my pussy while Ren licks my boobies. After you two make your switch, I would very much like for you both to spank my pussy one after the other. Theeen…” Little Rey sang, as if she were telling Santa what she wanted for Christmas.  
Kylo and Ren took to pumping themselves every once in awhile just so they wouldn’t lose their shit. 

Rey looked at what they were doing and giggled delightfully. “Theeen I want Ren to stuff my pussy with the vibrator again and turn it up to max, Kylo will turn the bullet up to max too, and you’ll both shove it as far in as you can and let me cum… a lot… I reeeally like to cum… because I don’t see you two lasting very long. After I cum you’ll take out my toys, put a lot of lube in my ass hole and fuck me. The first one to fuck my ass is the one who like ass more. But… since I want your cum… Before you orgasm… you both pull out and cum all over me. How does that sound for a plan?” Rey was starting to shake slightly and she had whimpered the last part with some difficulty.   
Both men laughed darkly. Kylo growled, “What a wonderful mind you have. And very detailed too. But you see, Little Rey, we both like ass and pussy in equal measure so now you have to wait until we can find a coin…”   
The coin gave Ren her ass and Kylo got her pussy. Kylo grabbed Rey’s hair and pulled her head up while Ren got in front of her. Being a good little girl, she licked Ren’s cock and sucked his tip dutifully.   
“What a wicked tongue you have Little Rey,” Ren told her, stepping back to take his brother’s place. His grip was harsher than Kylo’s.   
“We have to do this again with a camera… Do you know how obscene you look?” Kylo asked her.   
Little Rey shook her head negatively as she sucked Ren’s tip. Letting go with a pop, Little Rey looked up at Ren as he dragged her up roughly.   
Smiling devilishly, she taunted them, “I’m glad to see you two like it rough. I was worried I would be disappointed. Maybe now I can be fucked the way I like.” That earned her a bruising smack on the ass from both.   
“You Little Brat! That’s one punishment we’re going to talk about tomorrow morning,” Kylo said.   
“Oh we’ll fuck you all right… just you wait,” Ren added darkly, turning her anal toy all the way to its highest setting, and pushing it in her as far as he could with one hand while getting a better grip of her hair with the other.   
Paying no mind to Rey pulling his hair to steady herself or her wiles of pleasure Kylo simply pumped the vibrator in and out of her pussy, holding her small waist in place so that she couldn’t cant her hips up to give herself more pleasure.  
Sharing a look with his brother, Kylo brought up the toy’s setting as Ren lowered the bullet’s setting, ripping a louder squeal from Rey’s lips. She palmed her breasts wantonly as Kylo pumped her pussy with more vigor. Pulling the vibrator out of her fully, all of a sudden Ren had to catch Rey as Kylo pressed it to her over-sensitive nub. Before she could achieve her crest though, Ren shoved her roughly onto the bed. Dropping the toy onto the chair, Kylo dove after Rey and immediately set to devouring her pussy with shallow licks, flicking her clit rapidly every so often. The only thing stopping her from thrashing from side to side was Ren, busy laving and nipping at her breasts. 

Stepping back, they took their time switching places, so much so that Ren took a few snapshots of Rey’s quivering form. She made quite the picture. Pouting slightly, pinching one of her nipples with one hand and caressing her swollen glistening cunt with the other. Kylo slapped the hand playing with her nipple away and started slurping it instead. Ren sucked Rey’s fingers clean and licked her swollen nub with the tip of his tongue as he flicked her lower lips with one finger, inserting it in deep every once in awhile. Holding on to the covers beneath her, Rey moaned louder and louder until she started begging for more…   
Pulling away from her, Ren spanked Rey’s pussy just like she’d asked, earning him a loud shout of “Yes!” from her. This young lady had a kinky side that appealed to both him and his brother. Grabbing the discarded vibrator, Ren plunged the large purple toy as far as it went and turned it onto the desired setting.  
Kylo then sat her up and reached for the plug pushing it upward and taking the control that Ren had retrieved for him, set to its maximum and held her down. Rey came shortly after that, but the twins weren’t done. Little Rey did say she wanted to cum… a lot… Draping her over Ren’s frame, Kylo started pumping the bullet in and out of her ass while Ren did the same to her pussy. This seemed to please her tenfold, because she was wailing loudly, panting in ecstasy and starting to shake.   
After her second orgasm the twins laid her down on her side, with the toys still working furiously inside her . Kylo yanked out the vibrator, only to spank her pussy and then plunged the toy back into her, triggering her third orgasm.   
Looking at her satisfied grin as she shook and trembled in the aftermath of her orgasms, Ren took some more pictures of her and lifted her leg to get a better view of her toys and swollen cunt. “She’ll want to see how she looked,” he said, watching his brother flicking Rey’s clit.   
Kylo nodded, hearing Rey’s satisfied hum, as he put on his condom. “She did say she wanted pictures and videos,” he agreed. Taking out her toys as Ren rolled his condom on, Kylo took a few snapshots of her empty holes, chuckling quietly at Rey’s disappointed growl. This girl really loved to be full.   
Laying her on her back, Kylo easily slipped into her soft wet flesh, feeling gratified at her pleased sigh. He turned on his back, taking her with him, they patiently waited for Ren to prep her back entrance. Even with the lube, her arousal and the size of her bullet it still took some work to get properly fitted.   
“We'll have to fuck this ass for a bit before we can switch back and forth,” Ren told his brother.   
“We’ll just have to take it easy and go for round two in the afternoon then.” Kylo chuckled darkly.   
Rey was too busy moaning contentedly to hear what the brothers were saying to each other. Once they established a counter-rhythm they started to pick up speed. They were hard and had been gagging for her for three long frustrating years. Fucking her in earnest they plunged harder and harder, encouraged by Rey’s delighted moans and shouts of pleasure. The fact that she had already cum three times made her flesh more yielding.   
Rey begged them to go harder still as they started to reach their peak. It looked like Little Rey was going for number four. Holding her body to him as he brutally fucked her ass, Ren gave Kylo the space he needed to attack her red, swollen nub. She once again roughly played with her sensitive tits, twitching and shaking uncontrollably. Pulling her head back toward him, Ren asked her, “Do you still want us to cover you in our cum?”   
Kylo slapped her thighs gaining her attention. “We’ll have to pull out now if you do?”   
Rey just shook her head, crying out loudly as the twins kept their desperate bruising pace. Rey finally came with a long deafening scream spasming up, bringing the twins with her.   
Once they regained their bearings, the three of them found themselves in a tumble of arms and legs. Finally gaining their breath, the twins pulled away from their sexy and fucked out neighbor. Her moan was a mixture of displeasure, but also, understandably, relief.   
Ren having always been the more resilient of the two still found it in him to snap some shots of the recently ravaged girl.   
Rey, sporting an innocent smile, only opened her legs wider so that he could get a better shot of her ruined holes.

Kylo just shook his head in amazement. She was definitely the girl of their dreams… and she was going to kill them.


	6. Sinuary Day Fifteen - a\b\o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and Omega at their best.

She really didn’t know if she was impressed or angry. Maybe a mixture of both. She dodged another branch as she ran faster into the forest, sensing Kylo Ren picking up speed as he ran after her.

Kylo Ren had been hunting her down, showing up everywhere she landed because of the kriffing Force bond of theirs. Try as she might, something always filtered through and Kylo was fast to jump on it. Force-forsaken Alpha… Or so she thought.  
It was her fault really. She should have picked up on it earlier, but she was half-starved and terrified out of her mind the first time they met. After, she was so angry about Han, all she saw was red. Every other time they ran into to each other, he was always covered from head to toe, wearing that ridiculous mask. Secretly she missed his face. She really liked those lips. 

It didn’t help that she only found out that she was an Alpha once she got to Ahch-To. It sometimes happened; Master Luke had explained it was quite random. It had nothing to do with the Force, it was just a callback to another era. Naturally she assumed that the large, aggressive Dark Force user was an Alpha as well. She would have laughed if she weren’t so busy jumping over logs and dodging branches in the middle of dense foliage.  
Oh, but he was good… Kylo Ren had led her on a merry chase. She really thought that she finally learned to catch what filtered through his subconscious. System after system, planet after planet she followed him and found him and fought him valiantly without as much as a whiff of him. Now she knew why. Skidding to a halt, Rey fell to her knees. That smell, his smell was everywhere. What had he done? Rubbed himself on all the trees… naked?  
The thought left her wet. Wet for him…  
She had known something was off the minute she landed. She felt a tingling in her nether regions unlike anything she had felt before. She was certain that there was something wrong the minute she saw him without that ridiculous mask and missing some of his layers. And by the Maker had that tingling increased.  
She had read everything about Alphas, Betas and Omegas; what little there was told her nothing beyond the basics. She wondered what a male Omega would be like, look like… Whatever she imagined, a six foot three Kylo Ren was not it. He didn’t even behave like one. He was the one that captured her for crying out loud. It all made perfect sense, now. All of it. 

Disobeying orders, his defiance against the First Order and his Master, his surprise in the interrogation room; were not only because of her powers and how without fail, having years ahead in training and combat she always won. Rey knew she was good. And very powerful, but then, so was Kylo. The difference between them had always been the amount of training received. And that she was honest enough to admit, Kylo had in spades.  
It also made what he said to her the last time they fought logical.

* * *

It was raining hard, as was customary on Kamino. They were both precariously close to the edge of the platform.  
“You will give in, you know… You’ll come to me,” he screamed at her hoarsely, nearly hysterical.  
“You’re delusional. I’ll NEVER give in to you!!” she raged back at him.  
Kylo jumped back with a snarl. “You won’t have any choice Scavenger. It’s in your nature.”  
To her surprise he turned his back and walked away. She stayed in the rain for quite some time, trying to decipher his meaning and knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he had been smiling as he left her.

* * *

Kylo Ren was an Omega.  
Every time she thought she had won, she hadn’t. It had just been him submitting. She looked around her, expecting a trap, but there was no one with him. They were completely alone. She looked at his face. Expectant, needy and melancholic. Marred by her hand. It made her proud, and horrified. She had marked him forever one part of her said. She had destroyed his beautiful face the other stated. Both were Rey the Alpha speaking.

“We’re all alone. The Supreme Leader is wise. He lets me come here when I have to,” Kylo said, coming close to her, shedding more of his clothing. The closer he came, the more of his tempting scent she caught. It reminded her of exotic woods, hot desert evenings and the thrill of tasting spicy foods dosed with honey, threatening to awaken a hunger she never knew she could have. It left her salivating. Once he removed his undershirt, giving her a full view of his bare chest, she sprinted for the wall of green behind her. She heard him give chase. Not once did it occur to her to run back to Falcon and leave.

Still on her knees, Rey managed with inhuman effort to get up once more and lunged forward clumsily. She realized that the deeper she went, the richer the smell of burned amber, sandalwood and hot sand became. She turned with difficulty, desperate to be free of this feeling consuming her, only to see him skid to a halt.  
There he was. Flushed and breathing harshly making his glorious chest muscles tremor. His scent was even more divine this close.  
And his face oh but his face, his eyes. Pleading for relief. Relief only she could give him. She didn’t have it in her to leave this poor magnificent creature wanting. She would rut him. Fuck him just like he needed. He kneeled so prettily before her and begged so sweetly with his eyes. How could she deny him? Or her for that matter. Her core was on fire, hot and swollen. She looked down and was surprised to see that she had soaked herself completely. Only then did she notice Kylo scenting the air around him and growing hard. He must be as affected by her as she was by him.  
But then again, from what she had read, he would react the same way with any Alpha. That thought not only sobered Rey up, it also bothered her more than it should. He tried crawling toward her, but Rey took a step back. Before anything else she had to clear up a few things first.

“Don’t. Just stop. Clearly you know more about all this than I do. This… all this was your set up and I’m not going to indulge you or anyone else until I get an explanation,” she said harshly. Kylo’s broken whimper nearly broke her resolve. Nearly.  
“Please…” he begged crawling toward her again. “This burns… Please…” he dry sobbed. The closer he came the more his smell hugged her form. She stepped back as far as she could before she fell over a large stone. Kylo lost no time at all and held her down by the waist smelling her apex desperately, humping the ground they were laying on.  
Managing to throw her right leg over his shoulder, Kylo rubbed her aching twat with his nose, humming in appreciation. She was going to pull his head back, she truly was, but the silky texture of his dark hair made her run her hands through it instead.  
“I promise. I’ll do whatever you want. Tell you anything, everything, but please… please take me… Please…” he begged, voice muffled due to the fact that he seemed to be trying to bury his face in her molten center.  
Finding strength where, she knew not, Rey resisted. “No. Not until I get an explanation. I won’t be used to scratch an itch,” she growled, finally pulling Kylo’s face away from her crotch. Kylo was red faced and sweating. He looked feverish. His heat must have been fast approaching; they had an hour, if not less, before it hit. Then it would be impossible to do anything but fuck, according to the holo-books. The few that existed, that is.  
Kylo started shaking his head in the face of her accusation. Whatever he was trying to say was coming out a jumbled mess. He nuzzled her tummy, sobbing desperately, still mumbling a garbled mess. He was now truly breaking Rey’s resolve. To see such a desperate needy Omega in such a state was cruel. Inhaling his scent deeply, Rey did what she had been doing since childhood. She went by instinct.  
Running her hands through his hair once more she cooed soothingly at him. When he looked at her, eyes red and slightly blotchy, she smiled at him and pulled him up. He went eagerly and Rey cradled his head to her neck and ran her left hand up and down his back gently, all the while scratching his scalp. Soon after, Kylo calmed down, and said quietly, “Captain Phasma is an Alpha. And so is one of the Stormtroopers aboard the Finalizer. None of them know. I didn’t want them…”  
“Why don’t you take suppressants?” Rey asked curiously. “I know they exist. I read about them.”  
“I tried when I first went into heat. But they interfered with my Force abilities so Skywalker thought it was wiser not to take them. It’s the only thing the Supreme Leader agrees with.” He held her closer, nuzzling her neck.  
Skywalker… Master Luke knew??? That sneaky Jedi… He KNEW something like this was going to eventually happen. That’s why he didn’t oppose her when she had told him of her intention to hunt Kylo down. “Does your heat come in regular cycles?” Rey asked, playing a hunch.  
When Kylo nodded in agreement, she held him to her, smiling a bit when she heard his content sigh. Master Skywalker had to have known his nephew’s heat cycle. He had done the math, assumed the outcome and sent her on her merry way with words of encouragement. Sneaky… She was going to have a word with him. Then she remembered reading about the rutting and how it could last anywhere from eight to fourteen days… Yeah… maybe she wouldn’t have a word with her Master after all.

“I have a cave I go to, when I…” Kylo said timidly. Omega Kylo in the throes of heat was truly a shy and docile thing.  
“A cave? You live in a cave?” Rey asked, appalled, frowning at the mere thought. Her Omega lived in a cave? Her Omega??? What the KRIFF?  
No, no. Kylo wasn’t HER anything. He was simply an Omega in heat and he deserved nothing but to be rutted like an animal on the hard cold ground. She would fuck him and then leave. And that was that she decided. Then she decided to kiss him. Just to get a taste of those thick lush lips. And then she decided to nibble on his bottom lip. And then she decided to lay him on his back and dry hump him, while she deepened the kiss.

Rey gave in to the enormity of what was about to happen when she heard him whimper into the kiss. She also admitted that Kylo, although Omega, was human, and she secretly found it adorable that he had made his nest in a cave.  
Breaking the kiss, she sat up, amused at Kylo’s whine of protest, and stopped him from chasing after her lips. Looking at his glistening lips, red and swollen from their kiss, with tousled hair, he truly looked adorable pouting.  
“I want to see it,” she said gently. The holo-books all talked about rutting and brutality, but her instincts said otherwise.  
“My Cave? You want to see my cave?” he asked hopefully. Rey did smile then and consented. Kylo eagerly got up and holding her hand, walked toward the trees that had sent her to her knees. Looking at him sideways, she asked, “Did you scent these trees?” Kylo’s mischievous grin was all the answer she needed.  
When they finally reached the entrance, Rey looked at it critically. It really didn’t look like much. Only once they entered, did she see that the cave went down into the ground with a set of stairs. She looked up at the Omega quizzically. He just smiled shyly and confessed that he had been coming here for five years. It had given him time to turn it into a proper living space. 

It was… cozy. Kylo had somehow carved out the stone into a singular room. It had a nice large, comfortable looking bed. A pillar in the middle of the space with heaters inserted into it to heat up the cold stone. A big tub carved into the stone in the opposite corner, with a fresher further to the side. All in all, it was quite nice.  
Rey turned toward Kylo and noticed his frazzled look. His eyes were fully dilated now and his flush had spread down his chest. She was starting to have difficulty fighting off the urge to throw Kylo onto the rug in front of them and just rut him there. Calling on all of her Jedi training, Rey once more stilled her mind. They were human. They were not animals. She deserved better than this. She was sweating and dirty. She wanted to be clean and comfortable and she deserved a bed. And so did Kylo.  
Smiling up at him, Rey pulled him toward the fresher. They could have some fun before the act. It was a definite way to humanize this whole affair.  
She allowed him to undress her, but only after she finished undressing him. His boots had caused some hilarity between them when Kylo stumbled over them.  
He was half hard as he entered the fresher, which was spacious to Rey’s immense pleasure. He quietly knelt before her; eyes closed, relishing the attention he was receiving as she washed his hair. Of course, Kylo being Kylo just had to accost her breasts with small nibbles, licks and kisses once she started washing her own long locks. What a rebellious Omega he was. Finally done she looked down at him, catching him mid lick over her pebbled nipple. He truly made an adorable picture: one hand holding her breast in place, mouth open wide with the flat of his tongue covering her nipple and areola, flushed and looking up at her like a naughty little boy caught doing something he shouldn’t. Finishing his lick, he then kissed her nipple and slowly got up. Rey stepped in to him and finally kissed him. The flow of hot water did help wash the pheromones and smell off them, leaving Rey with a clearer mind and Kylo less overwhelmed. They stood there in the shower just kissing, taking advantage of the small reprieve that the water gave them.  
Drying themselves was a more urgent affair, Kylo having finally reached the peak of his heat, Rey was beginning to reach the height of her rut.  
According to the literature, Heat drove Rut, but there was usually a lag between the two and never was Rey so happy about something than that simple fact. Still semi-coherent, she pushed Kylo on the bed. Kylo’s pleading eyes were on her while she slowly joined him. Seeing his swollen flushed member bobbing up and down she briefly wondered how she was going to fit the large appendage in her. Just like the rest of him Kylo Ren’s penis was big. And she really wanted to taste it. Knowing that the man lying before her was unable to say anything coherent, Rey grabbed his erect cock and squeezed, giving him two hard rough pumps. Kylo’s moan was long and deep, a mix of pleasure and relief.  
“Kylo, how long do your heats last?” Rey asked giving another hard pull as she harshly massaged his heavy and equally swollen balls. His shout of pleasure and the pure bliss reflected on his face were truly gratifying, but Rey was quickly losing track of her self-control and she really needed to know how long his cycles lasted. There were so many things she wanted to do to the large Omega. Squeezing his balls once more Rey called his name aggressively.  
Looking up at her panting he said brokenly, “Lon-longer th-than most…Pl-please don’t…” He was having trouble pulling in a full breath. Acting on instinct alone, Rey started to slowly pump his engorged member and pull on his sac. There was nothing gentle about the way she was treating him, but it seemed to be exactly what Kylo needed. Sighing in relief, he finally told her what she wanted to know in one shallow breath. “Nineteen days.”  
Nearly three whole weeks… She would have plenty of time to eat his cock then. Her ministrations were no longer enough for the Omega. He needed more. She could smell the anxiety rolling off him. He was afraid, terrified even.  
“Please… please… take me… please don’t…” he pleaded desperately.  
He was afraid she would refuse him. She would have to be someone worse than Snoke to deny him now; or ever, she confessed, if only to her rut-muddled mind.  
Taking pity on them both, Rey stopped what she was doing, but instead of staying put like she expected, Kylo sat up like a bolt and latched onto her in a constricting hug. Later she would wonder exactly what had happened to him to warrant this level of insecurity. The man holding onto her for dear life was begging, pleading, for not to leave him. To take him, accept him. It wasn’t the first time he had said this and she sensed that there was more to this than she thought. The strangeness of what was happening brought her slightly down from the high she was gaining. 

Managing to pull his face from her chest with some difficulty, she opted to just kiss him deeply instead of trying to reason with him. Brushing over their Bond she was hit by an onslaught of feelings. Pleasure, fear, need, desire, longing for so many things; Rey couldn’t pin point any of it. Deciding that now was not the time to delve into that particular chest of untold treasures, Rey tore her lips from his and whispered into his ear, “Guide yourself into me pretty Omega. Your Alpha wants sit on that pretty, pretty cock of yours.”  
Kylo quietly sobbed and whimpered his relief as he did what he was told. Gasping small lungfuls of air, he looked at Rey, lost in sensation as he brushed his tip against her folds and then held himself in place as she lowered her body onto him. Rey closed her eyes as she sank down on his soft velvet member, so hot against her walls. 

Opening her eyes, she saw Kylo’s expression of awe and bliss. She noticed he had stopped breathing altogether and when she brushed over their connection again, for the first time she felt nothing. The anguish, turmoil, guilt, rage… all of it was silent.  
Sitting fully on his lap holding him securely within herself, she felt there was no First Order or Resistance. No Master Luke or Snoke. No planets or galaxy. No Rey or Kylo or Ben. Nothing but them. Alpha and Omega joined as it should always be. Only Him and only Her.  
Kylo came back to himself, whether it was because she moved to better settle herself, or maybe he ran out of air and finally needed to breathe, but the look of awe still hadn’t left his face. She gently placed his arms behind him to better take his weight and caressed his face. She then placed her feet over his legs effectively locking them in their place.  
Rocking gently, Rey started a slow pace, taking in Kylo’s moans and expressions of delight. Her swaying body, how her breasts jiggled slightly every time she would plunge down over his cock, how his cock appeared and disappeared in her with each rise and fall of her body. 

Once she picked up the pace, Kylo didn’t seem to know what he wanted more, to see her breasts jumping up and down more vigorously, or the sight of her pussy gobbling his cock with increasing enthusiasm, undulating his pelvis as best he could to add to the delicious friction.  
Falling back, Rey pinned his arms down firmly, increasing the pace of their passion. The sound of slapping flesh grew as did their panting, but still it was not enough. Raising herself, leaving only his tip in her, Rey seared Kylo with a penetrating gaze. “You’re a good Omega aren’t you Kylo Ren. Tell me how much you want my pussy.”  
“Please… anything…” he panted incoherently.  
“Beg for it,” she demanded.  
“Please, Rey… please,” he moaned as Rey fell on his cock roughly.  
Again she lifted herself, leaving only his tip in. “Beg for it,” she repeated.  
And Kylo did. Soon Rey was riding Kylo deeply and roughly angling her hips this way and that, loving the way his cock rubbed her inner walls and how his tip hit all the right spots. The more Kylo begged, the wetter she became and the rougher she got. Now she was truly rutting the large Omega, enjoying his swollen member and taking full advantage of his grit.  
“That’s it… take it. Be a good Omega and help me fuck you…” Rey panted when she started to feel her pussy constrict around his hot dick. Kylo grabbed her waist and pushed down harder and faster. “That’s it pretty Omega… impale my pussy with your cock… faster… more… harder… harder…” Rey encouraged breathlessly.  
Working together, Rey’s air was knocked out each time she was slammed down onto Kylo. Soon the sound of flesh slapping, breathy sighs and deep moans echoed throughout the small cave. Rey’s knot, the ring of flesh surrounding her lower lips, had swollen to the point that she now held Kylo’s member stuck in its place, leaving her no other option but to bounce atop of him holding him firmly in place as she did so. This brought another set of sensations into focus. Although their movement was restricted there still was some friction.  
Rey felt Kylo swelling inside her, announcing his impending orgasm. Rocking her hips back and forth, Rey started to rub her clit when she felt Kylo’s hand over hers, angling her hips to give him a better view of what he was doing. Rey closed her eyes, chasing her own peak. The more he swelled, the tighter her knot became. All too soon, Kylo came with a scream of pure pleasure. Rey was still behind, so she doubled her efforts, rocking against his pelvis with abandon, not at all concerned about Kylo’s sensitive cock lodged within her. She registered his whimpers and pleas but ignored him completely. She was so close. Kylo grabbed her nipples and started rolling them while Rey resumed rubbing her button. Finally, she came with a shout, cumming hard and squeezing Kylo’s cock, triggering a secondary less powerful orgasm from the Omega.

Panting harshly, they looked at each other tiredly. Rey felt content, relieved from her previous tension and with a belly full of cock she sagged forward only to be stopped by her own body. Having knotted Kylo in this position didn’t allow her to move forward or backwards. Kylo, who was looking a bit more like himself, saw the anatomical disadvantages as well, so he tiredly sat up and tumbled them to the side.  
Looking at her tiredly, but with a naughty glint in his eye he said, “I told you, you would have no choice.” His smile was exhausted, but carefree.  
Smiling back at him, she answered, “You’re going to pay for that… but first let's rest for a bit.”  
Trembling, he nodded his consent and snuggled closer to her. Using the Force, Rey covered them with the soft animal skin they had somehow thrown to the floor. Kylo smiled sweetly at her and gave in to his overwhelming desire to sleep.  
She watched him for a while longer. Taking in his serene face and peaceful vibrations. Kylo was truly happy. There was a lot she had to think about and they truly did need to talk, but for now she would rest. Pulling him fully to her, Rey nuzzled the patch of neck destined for the Bite, inhaled his scent and promptly fell asleep.  
A lot could happen in nineteen days and the Force did work in mysterious ways.


	7. New wave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new wave has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just re posting the Sinuary Calendar and a breakdown of whats going to hapen next

So as you all have seen I managed to partake in five days of Sin for the Sinuary challenge. Gosh I had fun. 

From now on end i will be posting the fics I didn't manage to write or deliver on time.

Sadly because my muse is either drunk or just on strike I wont be posting in any particular order.


	8. Sinuary Day Eighteen - Forced Orgasim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Must be something in that Academy's water.

~~~~He was looking at her from across the mass hall. She was still shaken with the argument they had late last night.  
He had traped her in the campus garden and had given her a choice. Either have “Play Time” with him or work with Phasma. She knew that her stepfather might make her work a bit later than usual, so she went with “Play Time”. It would be a subtle way to remind him that no matter what they did, she wasn’t his. Her stepfather had, in the end, made her work much later than usual. And to be honest she wasn’t very worried about it. It would do Kylo Ren some good to realize that he couldn’t take what he wanted. When she arrived home it was with no amount of smug satisfaction that he was no where to be seen. But as she reached her door she saw him waiting at the end of the darkend hall, looking at her with a thunders expression. He was pissed.  
In retrospect it was a good thing that the apartments were sound proofed. The argument rose to such a level that for one moment Rey thought that he may actually hit her or she would hit him, was more likely. It didn’t come to that but the words had been cutting. She regretted nearly everything she had said to him. Nearly everything. There were just two things she still stood by although after a whole night awake she did admit that there had been other ways she could have said it. One: He was truly an arrogant, spoiled and selfish brat who had been spoon fed everything he had ever had wanted,unlike her that had to actually work for a living in order to pay for her roof and food. Because contrary to popular belief she did eat on the weekends and every morning and the academy scholarship really only covered school expenses and lunch. Dinner was nothing but a myth as far as she was concerned and Two: She really did believe that all this, whatever this was they had was nothing but a game to him and that she truly doubted he was capable of anything more then sex.

He left abruptly after she told him… No. Screamed at him that he may as well go and find another toy to fuck with. His departure stopped her from telling him that she was done. With him, with “Play Time”, all of it. Now looking at him, she realized that maybe that’s why he left. He sensed where her triad was heading and he didn’t want to hear it. If he left she couldn’t say it and if she couldn’t say it, it wouldn’t end.

 

After the first night they had enjoyed each other’s company, Rey had woken up alone with a small note attached to her pillow. Kylo had apologized for leaving and asked her to meet him at a local coffee shop later in the day. Against her better judgment she went. She had sat down ordered Green Tea and had waited for an hour before giving up and going home, scolding herself all the way there. Sadly he had caught her as she entered her building. They argued, she slapped him, he grabbed her arms snarling and then they were on the floor of her small studio apartment doing more of the same except this time he ate her pussy with relish and then guided her in her first blow job.  
He had explained that he had run late because of a group project. How nice.  
He left after eating her out once more and leaving her with a filthy kiss tasting of her juices.

The following Monday morning found her in a dark corner in between classes with three of Kylo's fingers shoved in her pussy working her furiously in to a blinding orgasm. He left her with a smirk licking his fingers and shoving her panties in his pocket. That was when "Play Time" was born. And he always gave her a choice. True it was an unfair and sometimes impissibale choice, but it was a choice none the less. She had managed to retrieve her lost goods before her last class but only after having spent her free period in an empty class room on her knees completely naked giving him head, while Mister Kylo Ren sat in the teacher's chair completely clothed with nothing but his cock out, obviously. The choice? Simple get naked or go with out her underwear. Since her next class involved a bit of bending, to pick up parts and work on motors she really needed thouse under pants. To be fair he did make her cum again by giving her oral even though she was spread out over the teachers table and had her legs opened wider than necessary. It had been a miracle that she had managed to keep her composure throughout classes that day.  
She didn't see him the following day but alas Wednesday afternoon during lunch found her in the First Order's project room bent over Hux's desk with Kylo licking her pussy enthusiastically and gently rubbing her ass hole with his thumb applying the slightest pressure to her puckered entrance every once in a while. Rey had, had the fore sight of keeping her pants in one of her hands, this time. That little act of acieration did have its consequences obviously; she had expected to give him maybe head or a nice rub, but instead he informed her that, for now at least, he was happy with fucking her tits. Rey was well aware that her breasts weren’t the biggest and she doubted that they were big enough to surround Kylo’s girth, but in the end they did. Just barely. He seemed to like it when she licked his tip every time it was close enough.  
There had been a moment, an alarming moment where Rey thought that Kylo was going to cum all over her face, thankfully he had agreed to her idea of swallowing his cum. Good thing she liked how he tasted.  
This did how ever leave her without, her bra. The only reason she didn't embarrass herself was because thanks to the mid autumn weather she had a reason to NOT take off her jumper.  
Again another act of defiance as he so called it that had an interesting consequence.  
He somehow managed to rope her in to a joint project between the Initiative and the Academy so clearly she had to stay after classes. In the same Project Room. And see Hux work at his desk. But that wasn’t the worst part oh no… The worst part was that just before entering the room Kylo had corned her once again and insisted that she wear a pair of panties. When Rey cordially informed him that she already had a pair on her ass, thank you kindly, he just chuckled and gave her a choice. Either put them on now or the next time they had “Play Time” it would be in a much riskier place. Say like the middle of the court yard garden…  
Rey lost no time and put them on, realizing to late that they had a built in pussy and clit stimulator. Three agonizing hours of watching Hux at his desk and her pants slightly vibrating on her already sensitive quim were slowly but surly driving her insain. During their twenty minute break hidden in some other nook, Kylo had deemed her worthy of some relief. She had sighed then thinking that he was either going to take them off or switch them off. Laughable idea that was. No he just shoved his hand under her skirt lifting her to his eye level and turned the settings to its highest, while plundering her mouth ravenously. Luckily this allowed him to swallow her mewls of pleasure. Undulating her hips the best she could, Rey came hard.  
She was still wobbling terribly by the time she made it back to the Project Room. Thankfully the others had still to come back.  
The following hour was even harder to endure. Kylo still hadn’t switched of the dammed thing off.  
With her pants still buzzing she gathered her things trembling and flushed. She gave a few coughs to avoid suspicion, since Phasma was starting to look at her a bit to attentively. It seemed to have worked. The giantess didn’t pay her any more mind.  
As she left Kylo announced that he was going to see her home, Stars forbid something happen to the Academy’s poppet. The rest just snickered as he dragged her out.

“This was your punishment for being so feisty. Next time it’ll be worse.” He whispered roughly, as he shoved her against the wall and fondled her breasts. “And we are far from done.”

The track home was torture, but at least he didn’t rise the setting again. Once in her apartment the clothes flew off except for those new wonderful pants buzzing on max and she was on her knees swallowing Kylo Ren whole. Or better yet, she was on her knees while Kylo Ren fucked her mouth. After three orgasms and four hours of stimulation Rey was near to useless. That didn’t stop him though. Oh no, no, no that would have been the kind thing to do and as she had learned Kylo was far from kind. No he came she swallowed and then he gently laid her on her bed and took off those damn panties only to ferociously feast on her sopping twat and plundered her over sensitive kitty with two of his long, thick fingers hitting that magic spot that made her see stars each and every time. She begged him to stop, that she couldn’t take it anymore, she was too sencitive, it was all too much, but eventually her moans reached obscene levels as her orgasm mounted… it rose unlike anything she had ever felt until the flood gates burst and she came with a brutal scream leaving her horse.  
She must have passed out. It’s the only explanation she could find. When she came too they were in her bed and Kylo was nuzzling her neck whispering sweet nothings in to her ear, kissing her gently. Once he noticed she was coherent he pulled her on top of him and caressed her back humming something until she fall asleep again.

That had been a month ago.

 

She looked at him once more before going back to her lunch. Later that week, she and a handful of other students received a letter from the Academies office. After close review eighteen students had been chosen to stay on campus dew to financial difficulties. She couldn’t help but notice that Huxs name was on the list. Looking at Hux she saw him thanking Kylo stifly. He simple nodded at the ginger heard man and turnd to leave. As he passed her, she noticed his small, shy smile and minute nod as he looked deep into her eyes.  
Hux had been just an excuse.


	9. Mood Boards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice to post the mood boards I did for this project.  
> They're not the best, but it's the best I could come up with. Hope you enjoy it.  
> Tell me what you think and rest assured that the next chapter, hopefully posted at the end of the week will be an actual chapter.  
> The quality of the pics is very blurred on purpose. These were posted on Tumblr and at the time the anti's, the kink shamers and the gatekeepers of perfect perfection outstanding moral righteousness where going after us Reylos something fierce. If I do make more of these, they will be posted HERE and will have a much crisper image.  
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I live. Thankfully.  
> And I just want to say I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU.

**Day Five - Food Kink**

 

**Day Eight - Mutual Masturbation**

**Day Ten - Breylo**

** Day Fifteen - A/B/O **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Hope you liked this pseudo update.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Aus are connected others aren't. I'll be sure to update the tag as I go along.


End file.
